Black Angel BR's Guide to the Sea
This is a guide to the sea, cannoneering, and Ship Customization. Sailing You can sail on a matey's boat or your own. Ships can be sunk with cannons, or broadsides. Always pay attention to range and wind. If your boat is moving, than you slowly increase knot speed, which makes the boat go faster. Wind direction is extremely important when it comes to sailing ,because if the wind direction is say 20 mph to the left, and you try to hit the mast then your gonna miss it by a longshot especially if the ship is moving. Cannon Defense With Cannon Defense it's a little different. There is no wind, but the ships move faster and are farther away. So, it'll take the ball longer to get there. Point it farther in front of the ship, but not too far, and it will hit. For Cannon Defense ammo, I recommend Bait and Bullet for experts. When your just starting, I definitely recommend Mine and Hotshot. Don't try to hit ships with mine. Put a line of mine in the front of the ships. They will sail into it and explode. Ship Customization With Ship Custom, it all depends on your type of ship. Lists for good things are below. War Sloop War Sloops are small and already fast, so don't use Storm Chaser. It would just be a waste of gold. Use Skull & Bones, it gives strength which your Sloop would need. Or, you could use Fortune Hunter for its cargo which it will definetly need. It all depends on your preference. For rigging, it depends whether you want to go for either Open Fire, or, to be strongeruse Take Cover rigging. War Frigate War Frigates are a hard thing to customize. Use a bit of each ship characteristic. Use Open Fire rigging to make it tougher and it will rule the sea, and Fortune Hunter hull to give it a good cargo hold that it needs. War Galleon War Galleons are good for many pruposes,I had one meself bc SC came out and sold it so i could get War Frigate with stronger sides.War Galleons are fast,and sturdy there pretty much the middle ground of ships.Use Take Cover rigging,Fortune Hunter hull which will give you the cargo that you'll need with War Galleons.I rec comend to go with Fortune Hunter either red,black, or gold sails and for emblem:Wings,Falcon,Bull Skull or Flame it will suit any pirate I'd certainly want a ride. War Brig Ah de piece de resistance,this ship is new and every pirate is saving up there gold to buy,me being with them XD.War brigs are strong,so you wont need much stregnth upgrades.Take Full Sail rigging,and stormchaser,or switch them around and take open fire rigging with skull & bones.Each pirate is different.With emblem and etc. If you get the full sial rigging and skull & bones, then go with black sails and go with shark,mermaid,dagger or wolf. As for medium-class ships, the same things apply, but it all depends on what you want in a ship, whether you go looting more, bounty hunting, all depends on yer style. Well, that's e guide! This has been Black Angel Roberts Category:Guides